Memory access instruction vectorization is usually used when program source code is compiled into object code or assembly code. Vectorization can also be used in the optimizer of an assembler. During compilation, memory access instruction vectorization combines two or more memory access instructions into a single memory access instruction to increase memory bandwidth. As a result, fewer memory accesses are required during program execution, which boosts performance of computing devices that have long memory access latency.